Crimson Moonlight
by Nina Ryomi
Summary: Review damn you REVIEW!...ahh oh well Warnings: AU, Yaoi,mild coded Lemons, Lime. Alex is at Blamb high he finds that he likes another guy...how will people react?
1. Intro

Okay I hate flamers so you can take your flames poke out your eyeballs cut off your genitals and roast your ass and eat it….

This is my first story so give me a break…

Pairings: (Squall x Alex) (Seifer x Alex)  technically rape (Angel x Zell) (Angel x Seifer) (Squall x Seifer)  MY FAVOURITRE PAIRING! (Irvine x Zell) (Seifer x Zell x Irvine x Squall x Angel x Alex) Don't know how this could happen but it will. (Raijin x Alex)  May god have mercy on my soul (Quistis x Riona) (Riona x Fujin).

**Squall:** …

**Irvine:** … jeez Chibi isn't that a little much for a first yaoi posted fan-fiction?

**Seifer:** hey don't question her actions…she's the on paying us…

**Zell:** Really? SWEET!!

**Chibi-Chan:** yes…. that's right…and if you people don't do as I say I'll dock ya pay!

**Alex:** crying why am I the Uke in all!?!

**Chibi-Chan:** Because you're just too damn Uke to be Seme…

**Alex:** Damn my creator to hell…

**Chibi-Chan:** Been there, seen that, met the devil…quite a charming guy actually…

**All:** !O.O!

**Squall:** Really? Holy mother of Jesus…

**Seifer:** YOU MET THE DEVIL! WHATS HE LIKE?

**All:** stare

**  
Zell:** Why do you care your going to meet him in a few years anyway…

**Seifer:** are you implying that I'm evil!

**Zell:** You actually got the picture numb nuts!

**Seifer:** SHUT UP! whimpers off into a corner holding his groin

**I'm heavy in the ooc area as you noticed so please don't take notice of that…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF8 or any other shit I pinched to use for this story**


	2. The Dream

_"SQUALL!" screamed Alex as he dashed for the edge to save Squall from falling. He dove at the edge of the cliff to catch squall's hand just in time. He helped up the chocolate haired boy with all his might. The both sat on the edge panting deeply due to accidental shot to Squall's ribs Alex made. He did not mean to hit the guy that hard its just he hated when he was called 'weak'. He smiled at Squall earning a smile in return. Squall said something Alex would least expect from him "That was a hell of a punch!" Alex blinked at him in surprise at the comment he just made. He sighed holding his shoulder slightly at the blood patch that seeped through his greenish blue shirt due to his lack of defence. Alex stood up looking at the boy, at his beauty. He wondered to himself how one person could have that much beauty in one facial expression. He suddenly felt something sharp hold up to his neck. It was Raijin, again. Man that dude really had something for him but this was something odd. He always was gentle kind hearted when he was around Alex. "Okay Raijin where's the Seifer the basted?" asked Alex without moving. "H.... h...his not here Alex" Raijin said nervously. Alex moved his hand up and touched Raijin's large hand. He kinda liked the big guy. It reminded him of a tamed mountain bear that is kind and gentle." Raijin, Why have you got a dagger to my throat?" asked Alex nicely. Raijin twitched a little at the soft touch of Alex's hand. He loved him. That is all could Raijin think about when he was around Alex. However, not in a million years would Alex love him back like as he did to him. There was not a hope in his damn mind. Raijin started to tear, he did not mean to do this but he was ordered to or else Seifer would hurt Alex. In addition, when he said hurt he meant near death. "I.... I...." Started Raijin but just could not make the words._

Alex woke up in a daze he hand flung his alarm clock across the room and it hit the wall hard and dropped on the floor. He could hear his step mum shouting from the kitchen "ALEX! ANGEL! TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Angel woke up rubbing his eyes. He got out of bed, changed into his school clothes, and brushed his blonde hair until it gave that bass-ass shine. Alex went out of the door in his school clothes his long red hair a complete mess. The brothers walked out into the kitchen and sat down at the table eating some toast with jam on it. "Alex how many times have I told you to not to break your alarm clock" Juliana The step-mom to the brothers. "Ohm lettmeh think about this," said Alex counting on his fingers. "153 times" said Angel as he chomped on a piece of toast. Angel had most of the athletic ability between the brothers while Alex still rather fit and athletic he was mostly into drawing and music and school work. He stayed distant because he was unpopular unlike his brother, Quiet and distant to others. Everyone else hated him at school so he mostly watched others than play. Nevertheless, that suited him just fine. He stood up, grabbed his sketchpad and pencil case and bag with his lunch, and packed them all in. "I think I might go to school early See ya at school Angel" Said Alex as he waved and put on his runners and fixed up his hair and walked out.


	3. School Day

At school Alex arrived early to his surprise, he saw Squall Leonhart jogging around the running track. His chocolate brown hair glimmering in the morning sun. He hard his school jacket and shirt off due to the morning heat that the runners got in the summer. Alex stopped staring, looked at the ground, and walked to a bench near the running track but far enough where he always sat. He took out his sketchpad and a grey led and started to draw the scenery around him. Tree's, Birds, leaves, everything with extreme detail. He drew the background he saw even the running track and Squall jogging exactly without flaw, well with little flaw bit almost near perfect. Squall stopped jogging looking at the time; he had been running for almost an hour now. He looked over to the guy on a bench up the hill. To what squall could see he was drawing something. He had seen the guy before in class but seemed to forget his name. Squall put on his shirt, slung his bag and jacket over his shoulder, and walked over to the guy to see what he was drawing. He ran up the hill and over to the guy he looked cuter when he was drawing because he was smiling. Alex unaware of Squall's presence he kept drawing as he pleased. He heard something behind him looking over his shoulder. He stoped drawing as the smile wiped from his face like a wave to a surfer. He thought it was one of the popular kids here to pick on him again about his loose long red hair that went down to his shoulders. Alternatively, because he drew all the time, or even that he wore glasses when he was in class. "What do you want?" Alex asked in a cold tone still unaware that it was Squall behind him. "Well I was just looking at what you drew, its damn good if ya ask me" Replied Squall Joyfully which was unusual state for him. "Okay seriously Leonhart, who put you up to this and what's the joke" Murmured Alex in a flat tone. Squall looked at him blankly, okay so he admitted that he was kinda a jerk to Alex before but he really did not mean to. Its just everyone pressures him to be mean to what they call 'the lower class' people. "No joke Alex, You're just a good artist". Alex was not impressed, he knew something was up because Squall had never been that nice to him, still something inside him wished this were really happening. "Well then Thanks Leonhart" said Alex with a stare his crimsonish blue eyes glimmered at the sight of the boy standing over his shoulder. "SQUALL!" Yelled Riona from across the schoolyard. Squall looked at her and smiled a little "COMING! See ya Alex oh and call me Squall from now on okay" said Squall and a polite tone as he started to walk off. "Okay bye Squall" said Alex just before Squall left his range of voice.

Alex walked into the classroom and took his usual seat in the classroom, right behind Squall's. During class, he was studying for the next class as suddenly a paper was thrown and landed in front of his book. He picked it up and read it 'Alex, lunch? Squall'. He looked and Squall as he turned around and looked at him as he quickly nodded. Squall smiled at the answer and turned back to continue to study. Alex grabbed the note and shoved in his back pocket before anyone noticed and continued to reading. Not long the bell for lunch rang Alex walked out of class with his bag and waved at his teacher Quistis and walked outside and sat under a tree where her usually sat and waited for Squall to sit down with him. After a little he realised that Squall was not going to show as he heart started to sink. "Psst Alex, up here" Whispered Squall from in the tree. Alex looked up to see the chocolate haired boy looking down smiling at him. "Hey I thought you weren't going to show," said Alex as his heart rose as he stood up. He grabbed his bag and held onto a branch as he swung himself up a tree and sat there looking at Squall. "Why are you up here?" Asked Alex. "I had to get away from the crowd. They think I've turned soft talking to you, next think you know they will beat you up for talking with you" Answered Squall as he leaned back in one of the braches. "You mean Seifer?" asked Alex. "Yeah, him and his friends, I just don't want you hurt" Answered Squall turning away from the soft face that seems to be staring at him. "Hey why do you fight instead of letting Seifer and his goons pick on you? I mean you're perfectly fit to stand against him," Asked Squall concerned. "I tried once, I ended up in hospital for a couple of days, regardless of my ability he and his goons have the number advantage" answered Alex as he leaned back onto the branch.


End file.
